Breath
by eleventiredgays
Summary: After a confession, Kumiko starts to date Reina. Slowly, their relationship takes more steps and Kumiko falls more and for Reina. But what is up with Reina, does she love Kumiko as much as Kumiko loves her?


'So uhh, what I am saying is that I uhh, I kind of like you?' Kumiko stuttered. She glanced up at Reina. She was very afraid of how the girl would react.

'You like me?' Reina finally reacted.

Kumiko gulped. 'Y-yes! I like a lot!' She then said, louder then she wanted to. Reina looked her in the eyes and laughed. 'You really have a terrible personality.'

The two other girls started going out pretty quickly after Kumiko's confession. They would do what they always did, talk, hang out and eat together. Kumiko had acted nervous ever since her confession, she just couldn't help it.

'Soooo, do you maybe hang out at my house today after school? O-only if you want to!' Kumiko stuttered while they were walking to the music room.  
Reina giggled. ' I would love to.' She said while taking Kumiko's hand in hers. 'Can you wait a bit for me after your practice finished?'

Kumiko gulped and nodded. 'O-okay.'

XXX

Kumiko couldn't concentrate at all at practice and ended up getting scolded by Taki-sensei, who sent her off with a, "I only want to help the best so, do you best Omae-san" and a cold smile. Kumiko let out a deep sigh while putting her Euphonium away in the music storage.  
She turned around to see Reina with her gorgeous smile.

'Ready to go? ' She asked.  
'Yep!' Kumiko answered with a nod.

Hazuki and Midori had decided to leave the two alone. Midori just gave a mysterious wink and Hazuki gave her two thumbs up.  
Flustered and nervous like always, Kumiko walked next to Reina. They had just gotten out of the subway station, facing the buzzing traffic.

Kumiko clenched her hands into fists, feeling how sweaty they were, made her even more unsecure about herself. Why did Reina even agree to date her? They were completely different and—

The depressing thoughts were cut off by the touch of Reina's colder hand. The girl intertwined their fingers, seeming to ignore the sweaty feel. Reina kept looking in front of her. Kumiko blinked a few times, feeling how her cheeks flushed pink.

She heard a giggle coming from Reina. Kumiko glanced at her. She looked right into Reina's eyes. 'No need to feel so nervous Kumiko, just be yourself, okay?'

'Well, I'm always awkward, even if I'm myself so that's gonna be a problem.' Kumiko squeaked out in a panic. Reina grinned and shook her head with closed eyes, not letting go of Kumiko's hand.

Kumiko had prayed that the two of them would be home alone together, she really had.  
Sadly her prayers weren't heard and accepted, Mamiko was reading a magazine on the couch when the two of them walked in.

She looked up, waving shortly as a way of saying hello, not bothering to get up from the couch. Great.

Reina bowed. 'Thanks for having me over.' She said while looking up again. Mamiko laid down her magazine. 'Oh, uh, yeah, no problem. Feel welcome.' She answered while glancing over at Kumiko, who started to look nervous again.

'A-anyway want to drink something Reina?' Kumiko offered Reina while turning to face the girl.

Reina nodded. 'If you have tea, please.' She replied.  
Kumiko nodded back as a reply and walked off to the kitchen.  
She noticed all the different brands and flavours, did they always had this much choice? She shrugged and glanced around the corner. 'Do you want green tea or strawberry flavoured?' She asked her girlfriend, who now sat down on a chair. '

Green please.' Reina answered. Kumiko nodded again, returning to the kitchen.

XXX

'Okay, so my room is a mess but please have a seat.' Kumiko said, motioning at her messy room.

'It's been a while since I've been here,' Reina said while sipping from the hot liquid. 'But it is just as messy as I remember it being last time.' Reina finished with a playful smirk, winking at Kumiko.

The poor brunette felt her cheeks turning red again, how many times had it been already that day?

'Y-yeah, it sure has been a while. ' Kumiko said while sipping from her soda. She decided to ignore the later things Reina said.

'I'm glad your cold wasn't too bad back then. Our uniforms aren't as warm as they look.' Reina continued to speak. Kumiko placed her cup back on table. 'Yeah, I get what you mean! The fabric isn't really wind blocking. But I still think they are cute,'

Reina laughed. 'You with your cute uniforms.' She said while bringing her cup to her lips again.

Kumiko followed the gracious movements with her eyes, not looking away for even one second. She watched all the time Reina drank the tea.  
When the girl finished Kumiko jumped up. 'Should I pour you some more tea?' she offered, already getting ready to pick up Reina's glass.

'No thank you, maybe later.' Reina answered with a small smile.

Kumiko sat down again, feeling slightly disappointed. 'Okay, I'll get you something later.'  
She needed something to keep herself from screwing this up. She quickly reached out to grab a cookie, stuffing it into her mouth.

Now Kumiko had never been very good with a full mouth. A piece of the treat escaped her jaws and flung itself into her throat. Kumiko's eyes widened and she started to cough violently. She was going to die, awesome.

'Kumiko! Are you alright? ' Reina asked while leaning over at Kumiko with a worried look.

Kumiko managed not to choke and waved her hand to decline. 'I-I'm alright! ' She exclaimed, still feeling the panic. She coughed a few times more.

'Are you sure? Need me to bring you a glass of water?' Reina continued to ask.  
'Y-yeah I'm fine, I think, for now.' Kumiko mumbled.

Reina had moved a lot closer to her while she was coughing, Kumiko noticed it a little too late. She gulps audible. Why was Reina looking at her like that? No, Reina wasn't even looking her in the eyes. Was.. she looking at Kumiko's lips?

The dark-haired laid a hand atop of Kumiko's shoulder, pushing herself slightly up. The gap between their lips was disappearing now. Kumiko felt something in her throat, the cookie or nervousness?

So the first thing Kumiko thought wasn't 'Wow this is cool' or 'Wow her lips are so soft'. No it was 'I'm kissing Reina fucking Kousaka'.

Reina's other hand started to go through Kumiko's curls. Kumiko's hands are half in the hair, weirdly clenched. She lowered them and grabbed a hold onto Reina's hips. She started to kiss Reina back, or at least that is what she thought she was doing.

It felt weird to Kumiko at first. It was totally different from the 'kisses' she had shared with her parents when she was younger, or the rare kisses with her sister. The kiss was so much more, so much more intense.

It was all pretty great until the door opened with a bang.

'Kumiko can I borrow your-' Mamiko started to say but stopped when she noticed the two girls and the position they were in. 'Oh uh, sorry. I'll, I'll ask later. Bye, have fun.' She stuttered, shutting the door behind her softly.

Kumiko was gasping for breath and gasping for her sanity, why did her sister of all people have to walk in on them? Reina on the other side wasn't saying anything, just looking at Kumiko who was trying to breathe.

When Kumiko finally found the air she needed she glanced over at Reina, who was still sitting close to her. 'Reina I—'

'I really need to leave now, my mom will get worried. thank you for the tea and hospitality.' Reina interrupted, already getting up to leave. Kumiko grabbed Reina's hand, pulling her down again. 'Reina, please wait a second!'

'Kumiko, later, okay? I really have to go.' Reina said. Kumiko let go when she heard the begging tone. 'Okay, I'll walk you to the door.'

At the door Reina put on her shoes. 'I'm sorry Kumiko, now it seems that I'm running away. But it really is time for me to go home.' Reina apologized, kissing Kumiko's cheek before walking out of the door.

'It's okay.' Kumiko mumbled to Reina, who is already walking away.

Now Reina was gone, Kumiko should probably talk to Mamiko, it was going to be a disaster if Mamiko told her parents about what she witnessed.

With a sigh, Kumiko opened the living room door. Mamiko seemed to ignore it.

'Hey onee-chan,' Kumiko started. Mamiko didn't look up. ' What is your opinion on gay people? Kumiko asked.  
Mamiko let out a sigh. 'No real opinion.' She said.

Kumiko gathered all her strength. ' I .. like girls, I like Reina.' She whispered, loud enough for her sister to her. Mamiko hid her smile from Kumiko. Of course Kumiko did.

'I changed my opinion then. Gay people are the coolest.' Mamiko said while laying down the magazine she had been reading moments ago. Kumiko swallowed some tears back. Mamiko had gotten off the couch and walked up to Kumiko.

'Thanks onee-chan.' Kumiko muttered, burying her face in Mamiko's neck. Mamiko wrapped her arms around Kumiko.

'No problem, we're sisters after all.'

 **XXX**

 **Okay so this is actually the first KumiRei fanfic I wrote but I only uploaded it at Wattpad. Now I edited it and post it here, yaay! For now the rating is T but it'll go up :))))**


End file.
